


A Little Deeper

by MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Cutting, M/M, Sad, note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh/pseuds/MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I cut a little deeper, darling, it's not because it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Deeper

_When I cut a little deeper, darling, it's not because it hurts._

_It's because it doesn't hurt._

_I'm numb inside, and I just want to feel again.  
_

_I want to feel for you, I want to remember our love.  
_

_What it's like to kiss you and feel that warmth bubble up inside.  
_

_When we make love and I can feel in my heart that all is right.  
_

_I cut a little deeper because I want to be yours compeletely.  
_

_I cut a little deeper, baby, for you.  
_

_  
_Harry dropped to the floor,  the note falling from his hands beside him.

Louis tried. He had tried so hard to feel again.

This time, he cut a little too deep.

This time, Louis would never feel again.

This time, Louis was gone.


End file.
